Drabble my iPod: AniaAchele25
by nayaftdemi
Summary: Después de leer la idea de HeyArcia, decidí que haría mi propio Drabble my iPod. Así que aqui está. FEMSLASH!  Rachel/Quinn *Faberry*


_Buenas gente, después de ver la idea de HeyArcia, y ver otras dos escritoras hacer sus propias versiones, decidí hacer yo también unos cuantos __drabbles Faberry__. –Cuando pueda subiré también los drabbles Brittana que tengo escritos- Espero que os gusten. :) Depende de cómo me vaya con estos, consideraré hacer de otras parejas._

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** La idea de los drabbles musicales la saqué de HeyArcia, y Glee pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Como una vela – Melendi

_Mi corazón se agota_

_Como el tacón de tu bota,_

_De contar con los dedos_

_de una mano los te quieros._

_No he vuelto a saber de ti,_

_Y este invierno es frío_

_Y el agua de mi cuerpo se está haciendo hielo._

Un restaurante, lujoso, llamado Breadstix. Una rubia esperaba ansiosa a su pareja esa noche. Quinn se mordió las uñas durante bastante tiempo, los camareros le preguntaban si quería pedir algo, pero ella solo alegaba que estaba esperando, a su pareja. Quien no llegó… en toda la noche.

Siendo ya las 12pm, Quinn decidió marcharse, pues no había nada que hacer. Rachel no se había presentado, seguro que se había arrepentido, sí, seguro. Alguien ahí arriba quería que sufriera, todo lo malo le pasaba a ella.

Quinn se sentó en un banco y lloró, lloró todo lo que no había llorado. _Esta puta mierda que algunos todavía llaman amor. _

_

* * *

_

Círculos – Amaia Montero

_Y ahora quiero ser_

_La que tanto quise ser,_

_La que tanto yo soñé,_

_La que todavía te quería ser._

_Hoy presiento que ha llegado el momento_

_De mirarme en tu reflejo y enfrentarte._

_Hoy quisiera despertarme entre algodones_

_Y escuchar tus bendiciones…_

Te he visto entrenar con las Cheerios, te ves genial con tu uniforme de porrista. Y yo, aquí sentada observándote estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. He decidido pedirte que salgas conmigo, porque estoy enamorada de ti.

-Quinn, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –pregunté-

-¿Rachel? –Dijo extrañada- ¿Cómo una cita o algo así? –Me preguntó elevando una de sus perfectas cejas-

Yo miré alrededor nuestro, estábamos en el Glee club, pero solo quedábamos nosotras dos, así que como nadie me escucharía aparte de ella decidí confesar mis sentimientos.

-Sí, ¿te molesta? –pregunté decidida-

-No, en realidad llevaba tiempo soñando con esto –sonrió la rubia ruborizándose-

-Genial… -susurré-

Me acerqué a la porrista jefe, y rocé sus labios con los míos, ella pasó sus finos pero tonificados brazos por mi cintura mientras se inclinaba sobre mí para profundizar el beso, y yo rodeaba su cuello con los míos.

-_Y ahora quiero ser, la que tanto te quería_ –le susurré en su oído-

* * *

Mi Lamento – Dani Martín

_Solo queda mi lamento_

_Y decir: te quiero de verdad,_

_Solo queda que aún te siento_

_Y que siempre te voy a recordar._

_Muero si no estás, y ya no estás..._

_Te pierdo y te me vas_

_Te fuiste ya._

_Te perdí, fui una estúpida, todo por mi estúpido orgullo. Tú eras perfecta, con tu largo pelo oscuro cayendo en ondas sobre tu rostro, tus ojos marrones brillando de emoción cuando tenías un solo, tus mandatos sobre los demás, tu dulce voz interpretando alguna canción de un famoso musical de Broadway, eras mi pequeña princesa. Y yo, que cuando lo nuestro se supo, te alejé de mí, por mi orgullo y por mi culpa tu vida fue miserable. Pero te recompusiste, y ahora mírate, triunfando en Broadway, cantando aquellas canciones que sólo tú conocías tan bien y que tan magníficamente interpretaste para nosotros, para mí, en un momento determinado de tu vida._

Y mientras tú triunfas en Broadway, yo estoy aquí hecha una mierda, recordando todo esto. Maldiciéndome a mi misma por no haber sido valiente.

_-Te llevo tan, tan dentro que ni el tiempo barrerá, y no se va a curar, y es que ya no te tengo, y perdón por si no te supe amar._

_

* * *

_

Broken-Hearted Girl – Beyoncé

_And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
the times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
it pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

No, no quiero seguir siendo la chica con el corazón roto, yo tengo que superar a Finn, debo hacerlo, por él y por mí.

En ese momento vi a Quinn, tan guapa como siempre, aún embarazada, se veía guapa, siempre lo había sido. Ella me miró, nuestros ojos conectaron, los suyos verdes, reluciendo como un millón de pequeñas luciérnagas y los míos, marrones, húmedos por mis malditas lagrimas. Ella, para toda sorpresa se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Es por Finn?

-Sí… -susurré yo-

Ella puso una mano en mi espalda y la movió rítmicamente intentando calmarme, para después abrazarme, y que yo sollozará contra su pecho.

Ella se limitó a decirme que todo saldría bien, y a seguir acariciando mi espalda, yo agradecida, intenté sonreírle.

-_I'm no broken-hearted girl._

* * *

Hummingbird Heartbeat – Katy Perry

_And even when seasons change  
Our love still stays the same  
You give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

Dos chicas estaban acostadas en una gran cama de matrimonio, en un gran piso en Nueva York. La rubia se despertó y se acomodó mejor contra la morena, que sonrió al sentir como su chica se acurrucaba contra ella. Ambas estaban desnudas, después de estar toda la noche haciendo cosas no-puras, es lo que tiene. La morena giró sobre sí misma y miró a la rubia, a sus ojos verdes, y la besó en los labios para después susurrarle: "Te amo, Q"

La rubia sonrió y le correspondió a la declaración: "Yo también te amo, Rach".

La morena sonrió y se incorporó en la cama, mirándola con ojos enamorados, abrazándose a ella, tanto que ni un tsunami podría moverla. Quinn sonrió tontamente, pero decidió sacar de la cama a Rachel, estaban en NY, debían disfrutar de sus pequeñas vacaciones en la ciudad de las oportunidades.

-Vamos, cariño, no podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día, estamos en Nueva York –rezongó la rubia-

-Cariño, NY no se va a mover, podemos recorrerla más tarde. –movió sus cejas sugestivamente Rach-

Q rió ante ese gesto, que le recordaba a Puck, pero decidió que Rach tenía razón. NY podía esperar si era Rachel quien se lo pedía, y más si lo hacía sugestivamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello delicadamente.

-_You love me, you love me. Never love me not, no, no, when we're in perfect harmony. You make me sound like a symphony-_

_

* * *

_

_Dejen un pequeño review. ^^_


End file.
